De vogels van Holland
|year = 1956 |position = 2nd |points = N/A |previous = N/A |next = "Voorgoed voorbij"}} "De vogels van Holland" (English: The Birds of Holland) was the first Dutch entry the Eurovision Song Contest 1956, performed by Jetty Paerl. It also has the distinction of being the very first song performed in Contest history. Its final amount of points have never been revealed, but it was one of the runners-up to "Refrain", performed by Lys Assia of Switzerland. Lyrics Dutch= De vogels van Holland zijn zo muzikaal Ze leren in hun prille jeugd al tierelieren De merel, de lijster en de nachtegaal Om zo de lent’ in Holland goed te kunnen vieren ‘t Is geen wonder, want nergens zijn de plassen zo blauw Als in Holland, mijnheer Als in Holland, mevrouw ‘t Is geen wonder, want nergens is het gras zo vol dauw Zijn de meisjes zo lief, zijn de meisjes zo trouw En daarom zijn de vogels hier allemaal Zo muzikaal, zo muzikaal, zo muzikaal De hele wereld door heb ik vogels horen zingen In het zuiden, in het westen, in het noorden In vele verre landen heb ik vogels horen zingen Zij zingen kleine liedjes zonder woorden De Franse vogels zingen tudeludelu Japanse vogels zingen tudeludelu Chinese vogels zingen tudeludelu Maar de vogels zingen nergens zo gelukkig en blij Als in Holland in het voorjaar in de wei De vogels van Holland zijn zo muzikaal Ze leren in hun prille jeugd al tierelieren De merel, de lijster en de nachtegaal Om zo de lent’ in Holland goed te kunnen vieren ‘t Is geen wonder, want nergens zijn de plassen zo blauw Als in Holland, mijnheer Als in Holland, mevrouwv ‘t Is geen wonder want nergens is het gras zo vol dauw Zijn de meisjes zo lief, zijn de meisjes zo trouw En daarom zijn de vogels hier allemaal Zo muzikaal, zo muzikaal, zo muzikaal |-| Translation= The birds of Holland are so musical They already learn to twitter in their early youth The blackbird, the thrush and the nightingale So they can celebrate spring in Holland It’s no wonder, because nowhere the puddles are so blue As in Holland, sir As in Holland, madam It’s no wonder, because nowhere the grass is so full of dew Are the girls so sweet, are the girls so faithful And that’s why all the birds here are So musical, so musical, so musical Across the whole world I’ve heard birds sing To the south, to the west, to the north In many faraway countries I’ve heard birds sing They sing little songs without words The French birds sing toodledoo Japanese birds sing toodledoo Chinese birds sing toodledoo But nowhere the birds sing so happily and cheerfully As in Holland in spring in the meadow The birds of Holland are so musical They already learn to twitter in their early youth The blackbird, the thrush and the nightingale So they can celebrate the spring in Holland It’s no wonder, because nowhere the puddles are so blue As in Holland, sir As in Holland, madam It’s no wonder, because nowhere the grass is so full of dew Are the girls so sweet, are the girls so faithful And that’s why all the birds here are So musical, so musical, so musical Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1956 Category:The Netherlands in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Dutch Category:Debut entries Category:Runner up